


Thirteen Days

by alec_rhee



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, It was supposed to be just pure fluff and then it turned into smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23764621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alec_rhee/pseuds/alec_rhee
Summary: It's been thirteen days since Henry had to fly back to London on a last minute trip. Without Alex. It's been nearly two weeks and Alex doesn't know how he's going to survive the next six days Henry has left on his trip. Luckily for him, Henry has a surprise for him.x“Fucker,” Alex replies, smiling broadly as he throws his phone onto the floor.He’s here. He’s here. He’s here.“I missed you, too,” Henry replies a little sarcastically against the inside of his thigh, leaving a bite there and soothing it with his tongue. “My love.”
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 147





	Thirteen Days

It’s been a long, torturous thirteen days since Henry had to travel back to London unexpectedly.

Thirteen days since Alex woke up to Henry’s lips on his mouth, waking him up in the morning.

Thirteen days since they fell asleep together. Henry’s bare leg hoisted around his waist.

Thirteen days since Alex had his arms around Henry’s waist.

Thirteen days since Alex kissed him just because he wanted to. Thirteen days since Alex kissed Henry a second time because of the smile he gives in response to the first kiss.

Thirteen days since they made out in the kitchen, Henry sitting atop the counter with Alex between his legs.

Thirteen days since they made out pretty much everywhere else in their brownstone home.

Thirteen days since his hand held Henry’s, squeezing tightly as they walked down the streets of Brooklyn.

Thirteen days since they fucked each other against the shower wall.

Thirteen days since Alex had his lips wrapped around Henry’s beautiful dick.

Thirteen days since Alex had the pleasure of hearing Henry’s moans and gasps in person.

Plain and simple, Alex missed Henry. _His Henry. His husband._

This was the first time they’ve been apart for a long period of time since they got married.

As he pushed up the sleeves of his dress shirt after a long day of work, Alex thought back to when he and Henry lived thousands of miles away and only saw each other a few weeks at a time.

Alex shakes his head and a small chuckle comes out. _There’s no way I could survive that now,_ he thinks. _I barely survived that then. I'm barely surviving that now._

He sets his watch on the bedside table, next to the framed picture he has of them there.

It’s his favorite picture. It’s from the day they got married.

Alex has his arms wrapped around Henry’s neck, playing with his blonde hair. Henry had his arms around Alex’s waist. Their smiles are so wide and Alex remembers thinking on that day that he’s never been happier.

He’ll be just as happy when Henry returns back home to him.

Alex exhales loudly. _God, I miss him. Just six more days._

Alex walks into the master bathroom, turning on the shower. He pulls his dress shirt off, tugs on his slacks to get rid of those too and wonders how he is going to survive the next six days without Henry.

What he does know, though, is when Henry gets back home to him they aren’t going to leave their sanctuary for a week.

Alex smiles just thinking about it.

As if on cue, Alex’s phone rings from the bedroom. A few seconds later he grabs the phone and sees the picture he’s set as Henry’s contact photo; a picture of him and Henry in bed, Alex’s lips pressed against his cheek.

“I was just thinking about you,” Alex says in hello, sitting on the edge of the bed as he runs his fingers through his curly hair.

“When aren’t you thinking about me?” Henry replies joyfully, and Alex can tell just by the tone in his voice that Henry is smiling from ear to ear.

“Never,” Alex smiles, sinking his teeth into his bottom lip. _God, I am so in love with him. Only him._

“God, I can’t wait to get my hands on you and touch every single part of your body,” Henry whispers, his voice deep. “I can’t wait to get my mouth on you either, especially around your dick.”

“Fuck,” Alex swears, his hands pushing down his boxers down his thighs so he can grasp his now hard dick. “I wish you were here. I wish that pretty mouth of yours was on me right now. I want you to be here so badly, H.”

Alex closes his eyes, spreading his legs as his hand strokes his dick. He gasps as he imagines Henry’s hand around him instead of his own.

“Are you touching yourself?” Henry inquires, voice still deep as he palms himself through his trousers. _I can’t wait to be home. I can’t wait to be home._ “I can’t wait to see you. My dick misses you.” _I miss you. My heart aches to be near you. I need to kiss your lips._

Henry releases a small sigh of relief as Alex is so far gone – he’s moaning loudly into the phone – that he doesn’t offer to move this conversation over to FaceTime or Skype. _It would ruin the surprise he’s about to bestow onto his husband._

“I want it to be you, baby” Alex moans, moves to lie on his back and gets more comfortable on the bed. “I need it to be you. My hand doesn’t feel as good as I know your hands would. Or your mouth. God, that mouth of yours is so talented.”

“It can be. My mouth can be on that beautiful dick of yours,” Henry says into the phone before tossing it softly on the chaise in the corner of the bedroom, and suddenly Alex feels the familiarity of the bed dipping under the weight of Henry crawling over his body.

Alex opens his eyes and is greeted with the greatest sight in the world, Henry kissing his legs and making his journey up towards him. _Hallelujah!_

“Fucker,” Alex replies, smiling broadly as he throws his phone onto the floor. _He’s here. He’s here. He’s here._

“I missed you, too,” Henry replies a little sarcastically against the inside of his thigh, leaving a bite there and soothing it with his tongue. “My love.”

Henry pushes Alex’s hand away, licking what pre-cum is there on his hand and then wraps his lips around his husband’s dick.

“Fuck,” Alex swears again, tangling his fingers in Henry’s hair and looking down at the beautiful sight that is in front of him. _I love you I love you I love you._

Henry looks up at him, through his eyelashes as if he can read Alex’s thoughts.

Henry’s mouth lets go of Alex’s dick momentarily, kissing the tip of it softly. Alex softens, _I missed you I missed you I missed you_ he reads from the look on his husband’s face before he is moaning again as Henry swirls his tongue around the tip of his dick now.

“I missed you, too, baby” Alex gasps out, his hands releasing his hold on Henry’s blonde hair and falling onto the bed to grasp the sheets instead. Henry finds his hands a millisecond later, laces them together and squeezes tight and Alex knows the last thirteen days were just as torturous for him, too.

He also knows he isn’t going to last much longer without climaxing.

Alex feels his orgasm wash through his entire body. He smiles wide as the bed dips under him again and Henry lays next to him, his hands grabbing Alex’s waist to turn him on his side so they’re looking at each other. _You and I are forever._

“Hi,” Alex whispers, brushing his lips gently on his husband’s. _I’m home._

It’s the first time they’ve kissed in thirteen long days. He kisses Henry again.

“Hi,” Henry replies as he smiles, his thumb caressing Alex’s cheek. _How did I get so lucky?_ His smile quickly turns into a frown, suddenly hearing the faint noise of water dripping. “Why is the shower on?”

Alex chuckles as he hears water still streaming from the shower he started before Henry called him and seduced him. Alex pouts as Henry gets up from the bed to turn the cold water off.

“Don’t leave,” Alex whines, pouting as he follows Henry. He sits on the edge of the bed, hooking a finger around one of the belt loops on Henry’s bottoms to keep him close.

“We’re both not leaving this house for at least a week,” Alex informs him.

“And whatever will we do with all that time?” Henry inquires with a playful glint in his eye as Alex starts to undress him. He has a good idea what is in store for him and Alex, and he’s very excited about it. These past thirteen days without having Alex by his side were far too long, long, long.

Alex smiles like the Cheshire cat. “Oh, I have plenty of plans for you and I.”

“I can’t wait,” Henry says, bending down to kiss Alex on the lips. Softly. Once more. And again and again and again before sliding his tongue into Alex’s mouth. “I really did miss you, love.”

“I did too,” Alex replies, wrapping his arms around Henry’s neck and running his fingers through the blonde hair. “Why don’t you finish getting undressed and I’m going to turn that water off.”

Henry nods, accepting the quick kiss on his lips. He has an idea their reunion is far from over and he’s not going to start to complain about that. It’s why he took a nap on the plane; he’s got a feeling he’s in for a long night of kissing, blowjobs, and fucking. _And not necessarily in that order._

He’s wearing only his boxers when Alex returns.

They make eye contact for a few seconds, Alex licking his lips as he gazes at Henry.

Alex is the one who breaks the eye contact, walking the few steps to be closer to Henry and sinks to his knees.

“It’s your turn now, baby,” Alex whispers, pulling down his boxers and throwing them across the room.

Henry’s fingers are tangled in Alex’s hair before his lips wrap around his dick.

Alex sighs contently as his lips move along the length of his husband’s dick, his tongue swirling around the tip. He wouldn’t ever want to go through another thirteen days without being able to see or touch Henry again, but after nearly two weeks of not being able to hear how much Henry moans and gasps because of his tongue – it’s kind of worth it.

x

The next morning, while holding each other tightly and kissing each other with all the time in the world, they agree if Henry has to go to London ever again (which he will) that Alex will also be coming along.

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written a fic in years but i finished reading rwrb last week and i love these characters so much i was inspired <3


End file.
